Una segunda oportunidad
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: El dolor por perder a Sirius es opacado por el odio contra Dumbledore, podra volver a su lado? Sera esta su segunda oportunidad para ser feliz? Quiero Reviews!
1. El trato

Título: Una segunda oportunidad.

Autor: Cerdo volador.

(--)

Capitulo 1. El trato.

-Potter... la cena esta lista... -la voz de Tía Petunia del otro lado de la puerta lo obligó a abrir lentamente los ojos, mirando fastidiado a travez de la ventana el cielo gris... tan gris como su corazón.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su fino rostro al recordar que desde su regreso a Privet Drive, el concepto de verano había cambiado radicalmente, los dias, antaño soleados y resplandecientes, ahora se encontraban obscuros, sin olvidar el pequeño detalle de que no había parado de llover.

Se levantó perezosamente para comenzar otro estupido día, para desperdiciar otras veinticuatro horas de su vida en nada, ¿Pero de que se quejaba? Si es lo unico que podia hacer, recordandose una y otra vez que el era el unico culpable de todo, bueno, él y Dumbledore, añadio mientras veía una lechuza parda entrar por la ventana.

Otra carta para comprobar que estuviera bien.

-Estupidos... -murmuró antes de escribir al reverso un simple "estoy vivo" e indicarle al ave que podia retirarse.

No es que tuviera nada en contra de la orden, después de todo se preocupaban por él, pero le desesperaba de sobremanera el hecho de que fueran tan estupidos como para no darse cuenta de la forma en que eran manejados por el anciano director del colegio.

¿Es que acaso solo él se había dado cuenta?

Tal vez si, que patetico el hecho de que gente tan buena como Remus o los Weasley fueran tan ciegos como para no enterarse de la forma en que eran manejados como simples marionetas. La furia creció en su corazón al pensar en el hermoso rostro de Sirius cayendo a travez del velo. Pero sonrió esperando el momento de su venganza.

¿Venganza?

El chico dorado de Dumbledore, el héroe que salvaria al mundo de la obscuridad, ¿Pensaba en vengarse? Y más que nada, ¿Pensaba vengarse de Dumbledore, su mentor y protector?

Pues sí.

Después de todo, lo ocurrido en el departamento de misterios tuvo más consecuencias de las que todos alguna vez creyeron, incluso unas consecuencias que ni el mismo director pudo prever. Por que Harry Potter tomó una decisión sobre el bando que tomaria en esta guerra.

Y no, no se uniría al bando de la obscuridad, a pesar de sentir cierta afinidad con el mago obscuro, aun así no deseaba estar bajo sus ordenes, catorce años de ser enemigos no los podía olvidar , ademas de que él no deseaba matar y no lo haría, bueno, solo mataría a Dumbledore y a el mismo Voldemort o minimo los haría sufrir bastante, pero de algo estaba seguro, no apoyaria a ninguno de los dos magos.

Por que el decidió tomar el camino más atractivo y simple: Huir.

Solo eso deseaba y por una vez en su vida iría de acuerdo a sus deseos, ya estaba terminando de preparar sus cosas para irse lejos, tal vez a algun bosque (siempre le habían gustado) o algun pueblo muggle donde nadie lo conociera, pero ¿Luego que?

Muy simple, ya estando ahí comenzaria a entrenar por su cuenta hasta tener el poder suficiente para vengar a Sirius...

Sirius...

Otra vez lo recordaba...

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo?

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él?

¿Por qué Dumbledore tuvo que decidir su muerte?

Y lo maldijo, maldijo a ese anciano que tanto sufrimiento le había causado, por que claro que esta vez no perdio el tiempo pensando en Voldemort, esta vez se encargó de atar cabos y enlazando todos y cada uno de los sucesos pasados, hasta el más minimo y miserable detalle, pudo saber lo que había sido de su vida y esa conciencia de su pasado ya preordenado por aquel en quien confiaba, le perforó el corazón como una ardiente daga, dejandole una herida punzante y llameante.

La herida del odio y el rencor.

Dos sentimientos que hicieron un espacio en su corazón y ahí echaron raíces, sustituyendo el estupido dolor y las frecuentes lágrimas en ira y frialdad. Decidió vengar a Sirius, pero...

¿Cómo podía vengarse del vejete sin dañar a sus amigos?

Se tiró de nuevo en la cama deseando desaparecer... alejarse para siempre de todo y todos. La luna llena se asomó por la ventana, recordandole cierta frase que leyó hacía poco: él era como la luna, un ente obscuro que necesita del sol para brillar con toda su intensidad, mostrandose resplandeciente a quienes la rodeaban, las estrellas, luces que parecian acompañarlo pero que en realidad estaban muy lejos de él.... Y Sirius... él fue, sin darse cuenta, su sol, por que el animago siempre brillaba con luz propia, haciendo que hasta las banshees dejaran de llorar y sonrieran, a su lado todo era felicidad y vida, mientras que alrededor de Harry ponderaba la soledad y muerte.

Ignoró el sonido de sus tíos y primo retirandose a sus respectivas camas y mejor cerró los ojos de nuevo, deseando sumergirse en ese mundo de sueños en el cual era recibido por su sonriente padrino, quien lo apresaba en su pecho mientras besaba su cabello y le prometía una y mil veces que nunca lo dejaría... gruño al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Buenas noches, Harry. –abrió los ojos tranquilamente observando al pálido hombre de ojos rojos y capa negra que lo veía desde el marco de la puerta.

-Vaya, me honras con tu visita, Voldemort, ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Siempre al grano... me gusta eso...

-Si vienes a matarme, hazlo de una vez, pero procura poner unos cuantos hechizos insonorizantes cuando me tortures, no quiero despertar a nadie de la orden. –el mago obscuro abrió sus ojos inmensamente al ver la tranquilidad e... ira, eso es, ira y odio en esos ojos verdes, le recordó a si mismo cuando decidió ser lo que era, cuando prefirió dejar de ser Tom Riddle para convertirse en Lord Voldemort, el eterno rival de Dumbledore...

-Vaya... ¿Dónde ha quedado el héroe en el que todo el mundo magico confía tan ciegamente?

-Ha muerto... ¿Qué acaso tus espías no te lo han dicho? –el joven chasqueó la lengua mientras se incorporaba sentandose elegantemente en el borde de la cama. –vaya, yo que tu les lanzaría varios cruciatas a los encargados de vigilarme. –sonrió al ver que el Lord fruncía el ceño levemente. –He decidido que ya no seré parte del bando de Dumbledore... -si hubiera sido un ánime, la boca de Voldemort habria chocado contra el suelo, pero no lo era, simplemente era la obscura y estupida realidad. –Quita esa cara de idiota, por favor...

-Entonces... ¿Al fin has aceptado dejar que te mate?

-No.

-¿Quieres unirte a mi? –una chispa brillo en esos ojos rojos, como de ilusion al imaginar el poder que conseguiria si él se uniera.

-No... -lo dijo como un suspiro, para luego continuar con un tono levemente exasperado. -vamos, se que si hay algo que tu no eres es hipócrita, podrás ser un maldito psicopata maniatico adicto al poder y con un gusto especial por hacer sufrir, pero no hipócrita, igual que yo... simplemente he decidido alejarme, este será mi propio bando, estare lejos de sus pateticas peleas, ya no quiero sufrir. –añadió en un susurro que fue oído por su interlocutor.

-¿Acaso te dañó tanto la muerte de Black? –preguntó en un tono que a Harry se le antojó como paternal, aunque sabía que eso sería imposible, seguro estaba ya tramando algun macabro plan... pero lo dijo... dijo ese nombre que siempre lo hacía llorar, bajó la cabeza dejando que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos, mientras con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba las traviesas lagrimas que empezaban a brotar de ellos.

El silencio fue roto por el mismo mago, quien con delicadeza tomó la barbilla de Harry, obligandolo a mirarlo a los ojos, agitandose ante la tristeza que se ocultaba tras el odio, y se recordó a si mismo...

Ese chico amaba a aquel que había muerto, él era otra victima de los retorcidos planes del vejete, igual que como él mismo Voldemort lo fue...

-¿Quieres volver a su lado? –el odio volvió a esas esmeraldas antes de hablar.

-No juegues conmigo, Tom.

-No lo hago, Harry. –la seguridad en esta frase fue tanta, que el chico le creyó, sin saber muy bien por que.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –el hombre sonrió alejandose del muchacho y paseando por la habitación empezó a hablar.

-Se de un hechizo... con el cual... ¿Qué sientes por Black?

-¿No es obvio?, creí te habías dado cuenta...

-¿Crees que sea fuerte lo que sientes por él?

-Bastante...

-Entonces... este hechizo, sería capaz de llevarte al momento en la vida de este chico en el cual fue completamente feliz... -el gryffindor abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la posibilidad. –y quedarte a su lado, pero sería para siempre...

-¿Por qué me ofreces esta ayuda?

Cierto, ¿Por qué se ofrecía a ayudar a aquel que estaba destinado a matar? Ni el mismo Voldemort lo sabía, solo era conciente de lo mucho que las dos situaciones se parecían y no le deseaba ese sufrimiento a nadie.

-Así nos beneficiaremos los dos, Harry... tu serás feliz en el pasado, mientras yo lo seré en el presente.

-Sé que tramas algo más, pero no me importa... al darme cuenta de lo que en realidad esconde Dumbledore, un sin fin de puertas se abrieron ante mi, un mar de opciones de las cuales nunca gocé... ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto como para no darme cuenta?, mi vida con los Dursley, mi encuentro con los Weasley, mis enfrentamientos contigo... todo fue simplemente para prepararme y que le fuese más provechoso después, haciendo el trabajo sucio por él, pero la muerte de Sirius... esa, fue la gota que derramó el vaso... -miró decididamente al hombre que lo veía impresionado antes de contestar. –acepto.

-¿Aceptas?... ¿Asi de sencillo?

-Sí... solo tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero que te encargues de torturar mucho a Bellatrix, pero no la mates, estoy seguro que te será util, ademas de que prefiero encargarme de ella yo, por que estoy seguro de que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, Voldemort.

-Tienes razón y acepto tu trato...

-Eres hombre de palabra, espero no me defraudes.

-No lo haré... jeje, no creí que fueramos tan parecidos, Harry.

-Ni yo. Tom.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras con un suspiro se ponía de pie frente al mago oscuro, donde levantó los parpados, liberando esa mirada cansada pero llena de ilusión y vio al hombre frente a el, sintiendo una enorme gratitud. Le estrechó la mano.

-Se que nos volveremos a ver y estoy seguro que en esa batalla, yo ganaré, por que a pesar de todo, aun busco venganza por la muerte de mis padres y de Cedric, ademas de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir.

-Esperare con ansias ese momento, que aun deseo verte muerto, Potter, recuerda la profecía...

-Veo que ya la conoces completa, que bueno...

Varios movimientos de Varita, una poderosa luz blanca saliendo de ella, palabras inteligibles y luego todo fue obscuridad, una obscuridad profunda en la que sin embargo todo giraba, no supo muy bien que pasó, solo era conciente de que se encontraba recostado en el piso frío de alguna mazmorra y de la sensación de protección que le daban un par de manos apretando firmemente sus hombros.

¿Habría funcionado?

-------------------------------------------------------------

El rincón de cerdo volador.

La li ho!!!!

Este es un nuevo fic de Harry Sirius que he empezado a escribir, espero les guste y me apoyen, ha empezado medio raro, eso de la platica tan civilizada con Tito Voldy como que aun no me convence del todo, pero es que la había escrito antes (la primera vez me quedó genial), pero por una tontería mía, la borré (cerdo volador estrella su cabeza contra el monitor) así que pues aquí quedó.

Decidi empezar a escribirlo por que me lo habían pedido cuando termine "El que lo ama" ademas para celebrar que por fin contratamos internet y como en dos o tres dias lo tendre, ademas hoy fue mi primer dia de escuela (¿Por qué no pense mejor a la hora de aceptar tomar la materia de derecho?, no se nada de eso, pero espero aprender n.n)

Etto... ya saben que no tengo ninguna regularidad a la hora de escribir y que no escribo caps muy largos, pero tenganme paciencia ¿Si?

Gracias por su apoyo y no olviden dejarme muchos Reviews ¿OK?

Hasta pronto!!!

Aquí viene un adelanto de lo que pasara luego (no en el prox cap necesariamete)

-Tom tambien perdió a alguien por culpa de Dumbledore... ahora entiendo que me haya ayudado, pero ¿Quién será?

...Se barajean los nombres de lily y remus.


	2. Gomen

Hola!!! Se que me querran matar por llevar tanto tiempo sin actualizar y ok, lo acepto, me lo merezco.

Es por eso que decidi poner un aviso y es que no pienso continuar ninguno de mis fics (solo el de verdades verdaderas de harry potter) por que estoy en un viejo proyecto al cual amo con todo mi corazon. Es una historia yaoi original llamada DESEOS, a la cual pienso dedicar todo mi tiempo, por lo que descuidare mis otros fics.

Mil disculpas y gracias por entenderme

Se que esto es muy estupido y poco profesional, pero lo siento.

Si se les antoja mi historia (La cual, repito, adoro), vean mi profile, ahí viene la direccion.

Sayonara


End file.
